


Fight For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: :P, Based on Heathers, Hope you enjoy, and then stopped ?, i just took the lyrics and rolled with it, i literally just, kind of, not really - Freeform, took some of the lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gakushuu Asano was never someone who enjoyed watching fights, but for some reason he can't stop watching this one.





	1. Fight For Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so here's this. i was just listening to heathers and i thought 'wow karma would so totally fire blanks during a fight' and then thought of dear shuu. even though he's more like heather chandler...eh. i also wrote it like...20 minutes and didn't proofread, oops, i'll probably edit later (not, because im lazy :p)  
> the song doesn't belong to me, though it's a masterpiece. who knew 'holy shit' could be so beautiful.

Why when you see boys fight

Does it look so horrible

Yet... feel so right?

 

Gakushuu Asano rolled his eyes, continuing to eat his lunch as a fight in the lunchroom started.

It wasn’t anything new. After all, fights were peppered throughout the day, and almost always during lunch. He would never understand why people always crowded around to watch.

But according to Ren it was pretty cool. Some red head was beating up two of the Five Virtuosos and winning.

That didn’t really surprise Gakushuu either though. Other than him, most of them were nerds with no real fighting skill.

Sighing, he pushed into the crowd. He figured it would be better to follow Ren back to the fight and then go back to his lunch, but...

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the red head beating up his min- friends.

 

I shouldn't watch this crap

That's not who I am

But with this kid…

Daaaaamn

 

“Who is this guy?” He asked, trying to get a glimpse of the mysterious teen’s face.

Ren shook his head, “I don’t know, but he’s definitely not someone people like us should talk to or be seen with.”

Gakushuu hummed, trying to get closer without actually being inside the circle the crowd had made.

Fights may have been normal, but against two of the top five? And with the third person winning despite it being two on one?

Whoever he was, he was a force of nature.

Someone who was strong.

And who decidedly didn’t care about a ranking system or rules.

Gakushuu wondered if it was something one of the virtuosos had said that got them into this fight. Or maybe if the red head was doing this for someone.

If he was doing it for someone...Gakushuu wondered if the red head would fight for him.

 

Hey, mister no-name kid

So who might you be?

And could you fight for me

 

Gakushuu weaved through the crowd, travelling around the circle in hopes of seeing the fighter’s face.

This was a definite act of rebellion.

He wondered if the red head would consider talking to him. If he could stand the crowd and whispers that followed Gakushuu around.

After all, he was popular. He was the leader of the Five Virtuosos, and knew that he did have a rather big ego because of it. And because of this act, the red head was fighting against the things he was a part of.

Gakushuu realized it was ridiculous to want to talk to the person who was currently beating up two out of the three smartest people in the school.

To want to see how well their hands fit together.

His, soft and slender, in the redhead's, strong and calloused.

 

Hey, could you face the crowd

Could you be seen with me and still act proud

Hey, could you hold my hand

And could you carry me through no man's land

 

Gakushuu felt his face heat up as he caught a glimpse of a smirk.

How infuriating.

The redhead was winning, and he knew it.

He held in a dreamy sigh as it seemed that the redhead’s eyes met his.

Handsome...strong…

Would the redhead fight for him if he asked?

He knew of people who would, no questions asked. But still somehow this one was special. In way that made him think that...maybe...he would fight for the redhead.

Gakushuu shook his head. Obviously that was some strange train of thought.

 

It's fine if you don't agree

But I would fight for you

If you would fight for me

 

Even if he did ever get a chance to be...close with the redhead, it’s not like anyone would approve.

Ren had said it before.

This redhead...the rebellious fighter...was someone people like them didn’t associate with. He wasn’t someone anyone in Gakushuu’s social circles would agree with. Though, it wasn’t like anyone could really tell him who he could and couldn’t be with.

But maybe that was what was so attractive about the idea.

After all, he didn’t really care about his father’s opinion about who he hung out with.

 

Let them drive us underground

I don't care how far

You can set my broken bones and I know CPR

 

A crack rang through the area, despite the loudness of the crowd.

Tomoya stumbled back, holding his nose. And Gakushuu felt his heart rate spike as the redhead spun in time to block a hit from Natsuhiko.

Despite both of them being smart, they were fairly physically challenged, but it was still two on one...it was surprising the fight lasted so long.

That the redhead had lasted so long.

Maybe, if he wasn’t dead or expelled after the fight, Gakushuu could find out who he was.

It would be preferable to have the upperhand and know before meeting, but...he wouldn’t mind talking to the redhead.

 

Well, whoa, you can punch real good

You've lasted longer than I thought you would

So hey, mister no-name kid

If some night you're free

Wanna fight for me?

If you're still alive

I would fight for you

If you would fight for me

 

He let out a disappointed sigh as a teacher finally came to break up the fight, just as the redhead took out a gun and fired…

Blanks?

Gakushuu held in a laugh.

He was almost ninety percent sure Tomoya and Natsuhiko had wet themselves. And if not, at least their expressions were funny to watch.

The teacher, though, didn’t find it as funny, yelling at the three of them to go to the office.

As they passed he could have sworn the redhead winked directly at him. Ren seemed to have the same idea, tugging Gakushuu back into the crowd.

“Do you know him?”

“Ren, if I knew him would I have to ask if you knew his name?”

He rolled his eyes and Gakushuu resisted doing the same, “Well sorry if I found it weird that some freak winked at you.”

“He’s not a freak,” Gakushuu scoffed, adding quickly, “It’s not like a lot of people don’t wink at me. I’m told I’m fairly attractive, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, whatever, just...don’t get involved or something. He’ll probably be expelled or something for the shit he just pulled,” Ren told him.

Gakushuu really did roll his eyes this time, “Oh please, he fired blanks. He’ll be suspended at most.”

The bell rang and Ren shook his head with a sigh.

“Alright, let’s just get to class.”

Gakushuu nodded, getting his stuff and walking with Ren.

Before they left the cafeteria, he hesitated, looking over at where the fight took place and he could image the redhead smirking.

“Asano?”

“Coming.”

Gakushuu shook his head as they left, the mysterious redhead still on his mind.


	2. Freeze Your Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Shuu is so OOC, honestly I tried to have him in character, but hng, what a mix and match honestly. I don't think I'll really continue to follow the songs or how the show goes, if I continue this more, urgh.

“Karma, it’s already senior year, how did you get suspended after a week of being in a new high school?” Nagisa sighed, sitting on Karma’s couch, two cups of instant ramen in hand.

Grabbing one with a grin, Karma shrugged, “There were some assholes in the cafeteria, got into a fight.”

“How bad of a fight was it that you got suspended?” He asked, blowing on the noodles before slurping some up.

“Well, I may or may not have taken out a gun and shot at the two assholes,” Karma admitted, snapping a quick picture of the shock on Nagisa’s face.

Nagisa gaped at Karma, “You shot people?!”

“Shot  _ at _ them,” he corrected, eating some of his own noodles, “and with blanks. All it did was ruin two pairs of pants.”

Nagisa muttered something that sounded vaguely like a mocking echo of what Karma had said. 

“Hey, what about you? How’s it going at Seikei?” Karma asked, stacking his books  

He hummed, waving his hand in the air, “It’s okay. It’s close to home, and the teachers and students aren’t awful.”

“Well, ‘aren’t awful’ is better than assholes,” Karma snickered, leaning forward, “But y’know, that wasn’t what I was really talking about.”

Nagisa’s face turned red and he rolled his eyes, “Akari and I are doing fine. We went on another date last week.”

“Aw, how cute. Have you gotten your first kiss yet?” he made a kissy face, which ended with him being smacked with a pillow.

Huffing, he rubbed his nose, “Excuse me, sire, just because they’re throw pillows doesn’t mean you throw them, thanks.”

“Whatever,” Nagisa rolled his eyes, getting serious he added, “You should at least be happy you’re back in Japan. Your dad’s job takes you a lot of places, and Skype-ing is tiring.”

“Oh, now, don’t go getting all sappy on me,” Karma teased, tossing his now-empty styrofoam cup. 

There was a honk outside and Nagisa sighed, “I guess it’s time for me to go.” 

He grabbed his backpack, tossing his own cup into the trash and going to the door. Turning to where Karma sat on the couch, he nodded, “See ya later, alligator.”

Karma gave a mocking salute and a smile, “In a while, crocodile.”

After Nagisa left, he switched on the T.V., before having a staring contest with his wallet. 

He knew there was a 7/11 several blocks away, and he definitely had enough for a slushie...or two. But he knew that the sugary drink was bad for him, as Nagisa had lectured after he found that Karma had drank ten in one day.

“Since when do I listen to him?” Karma smirked, grabbing his wallet and keys. Obviously he wouldn’t pull another ten slushies in one day, but like hell he was going to restrict his slushies.

He loved them almost as much as he loved strawberry milk.

. . .

Gakushuu Asano definitely hadn’t planned on stopping at a shitty 7/11 for a snack, but when Ren was hungry, he demanded food.

And, leader or not, Gakushuu was goaded into going into the store.

Because he wasn’t a  _ coward _ , like some of the Five Virtuosos. 

He sighed as he looked around for those corn nuts Ren made him stop for. But when he caught a glimpse of red hair next to the slushie machine he froze. 

Gakushuu hadn’t realized he’d walked over until he met the mysterious redhead’s eyes.

“I-...hi,” he greeted, and immediately felt embarrassment heat his face, “You’re the guy who got into a fight in the cafeteria today, right?” And the embarrassment increased as the redhead smiled.

“That would be me, Karma Akabane,” he nodded, taking a sip of his slushie, “And you are?” 

“Gakushuu. Asano,” Gakushuu winced at the stiff delivery and held out a hand. 

Shaking it, Karma gestured to the slushie machine, “Did you want one...or?”

“No, I just...I came over here for…,” his eyes landed on Ren’s favoured snack and he almost sighed in relief, “corn nuts!” He cleared his throat, “Corn nuts. For my friend.”

There was a beat of silence and Gakushuu was as red as Karma’s hair.

“So...are you knew to the school?” 

“Yeah. I think this is my tenth one.”

“Tenth?” 

“Yup, move around a lot because of my dad’s job,” Karma told him.

I’ve been through ten high schools

They start to get blurry

No point in planting your roots,

'cause you're gone in a hurry.

“Oh,” Gakushuu nodded, fiddling with the bag of corn nuts.

“Oh,” Karma echoed. “So, what about you?”

“Me? I’ve lived here my whole life, dad’s the principal of a middle school...pretty boring,” he shrugged, glaring at the floor. His first talk with this guy was going nowhere. How absolutely embarrassing. He was one of the top five in the school, he should be better than this!

Karma grinned back, “Hey, at least you can make friends by staying in one place. I’m here one day and gone the next.”

“Yeah, I guess, but can’t you keep connected with friends over the internet?” Gakushuu asked, though mentally berated himself when Karma rolled his eyes. 

“Duh,” he scoffed, “But not at school.”

My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den,

so it's only a matter of when.

I don't learn the names, don't bother with faces.

“Ah...yeah.”

“Yeah.”

They walked over to the cash register, Karma paying for both their purchases.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Gakushuu said on instinct, tacking on quickly, “but thank you anyways.”

“My pleasure,” Karma snorted as they walked around the isles.

Gakushuu tried to look at him subtly, but flushed when Karma smiled everytime he did. 

How was he reduced to this around some...some random, violent boy? 

What did one of the top five even mean if he failed to talk and - dare he suggest - flirt with someone, he despaired, staring at the floor.

“So...I guess you at least get to see a lot of cool places, travelling and all?” Gakushuu said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Karma hummed, tilting his free hand, “It’s okay. The only thing I ever look for is a 7/11, and it’s always there.

All I can trust is this concrete oasis.

Seems every time I'm about to despair,

There's a 7-11 right there.

“You like 7/11s a lot then?” Gakushuu rolled his eyes at himself as Karma let out a laugh. How stupid, of course that meant he liked them if he looked for them wherever he went.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” he nodded, “It’s just a bit of consistency in a lifetime of moving around.”

Gakushuu hummed in acknowledgement as they exited the store. 

Ren honked from before the wheel of his red car. 

Each store is the same, from Las Vegas to Boston,

linoleum aisles that I love to get lost in.

I pray at my altar of slush;

yeah I live for that sweet frozen rush...

“Your friend waiting for you?” Karma asked, gesturing to the impatient looking Ren. 

Gakushuu rolled his eyes and flipped him off when Karma’s back was turned, “He’s just a drama queen. Thinks he’ll die without his corn nuts.” 

Karma hummed and took a large sip of his slushie. Grimacing he massaged his forehead.

“Brain freezes, they really suck, huh?” He commented sympathetically before trying to reorganize himself. Him? Sympathetic? What the hell was the world coming to? 

Karma let out a sharp laugh and nodded, “They sure do. But y’know, it’s whatever. A little...numbing, I guess.” 

Gakushuu nodded even though he didn’t exactly know what Karma was talking about.

Freeze your brain

Suck on that straw, get lost in the pain

Happiness comes when everything numbs

Who needs cocaine?

Freeze your brain

Freeze your brain...

Karma grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, “Would you like a sip?” 

“Hah, that is basically syrupy sugar,” he scoffed, rolled his eyes. He might have liked Karma, but he wasn’t going to be influenced into putting that shit into his body.

“It that a yes or a no, pretty boy?” Karma asked, leaning against the store’s wall and waving the cup in front of Gakushuu’s face.

“No, thanks,” Gakushuu rolled his eyes, “Does your mommy know you drink that shit?”

He huffed with a dry laugh, “Not anymore she doesn’t. Well, unless you believe her soul is looking down at me...or up, depending on where she ended up going.”

“Oh...sorry,” Gakushuu muttered. Why did he bring up parents? 

He cursed himself silently and Ren honked on the horn again. Karma laughed, “What do you say I give you a ride on my motorcycle? After all, if we’re talking so much about ourselves, best make it a date, right?” 

Gakushuu reddened, and nodded. He went over and threw the corn nuts at Ren’s head, “I’m catching a ride with Karma.”

“His name is Karma and he’s bad news, great idea to catch a ride with him,” Ren hissed at Gakushuu’s back. He glared at Karma who just waved back.

When mom was alive, we lived halfway normal,

but now it's just me and my dad,

we're less formal.

When Gakushuu had started his Saturday, he certainly hadn’t planned on seeing the...interesting redhead in the cafeteria fight from the day before.

And he definitely didn’t expect to talk with him.

Or to get to know him.

Or...as he had said, ‘go on a date’ with him.

He couldn’t help but hold onto Karma a little tighter. His borrowed helmet stopped him from doing something weird like face planting into Karma’s shoulder, but...he was so solid.

Gakushuu wondered if Karma worked out. Maybe that was why he looked so experienced in his fight with Tomoya and Natsuhiko.

“Hey,” Karma knocked on his helmet, and he realized they were at a park. Gakushuu quickly took off the helmet and tried to smooth his hair back. 

He laughed and re-ruffled Gakushuu’s hair, “Aw, you look so cute with helmet head.”

“Oh, shut up Akabane,” he huffed, flattening his hair. Karma grinned at him - and boy, could Gakushuu get used to a grin like that - and led the way to swings. 

They both sat down and Karma asked, “So, as an official date, what would you like to ask? Or should I just start talking?”

“It seems you’re pretty good at talking,” he teased, and Karma shook his head.

“You were much shyer in the 7/11,” he sighed wistfully, “It’s kind of a self burn, but alright, I’ll bite.

“I can cook pasta, and I know how to pay rent. You already know how I move around with my dad, and that I’ve been to tenth school,” Karma looked up as he swung up and down, “How about you, Mr. Mystery?”

I learned to cook pasta

I learned to pay rent

Learned the world doesn’t owe you a cent

“I would hardly call myself a man of mystery,” Gakushuu scoffed, trying to go higher than Karma, “Though, you already know my dad’s a principal of a middle school, my mom left...I think it was ten years ago,” he hummed in thought,  “I think I’d like to do something in law, when I get out of here. Oh, and, slushies disgust me, and I think any cavities you get you’re doing to deserve.”

“Slushies are amazing and I would gladly get a cavity for it!” Karma protested, shaking his head. 

You’re planning your future,

Veronica Sawyer,

you’ll go to college, and marry a lawyer

but the sky’s gonna hurt when it falls

So you better start building your walls

“Now that’s ridiculous. You would rather get a cavity than give up some...syrupy sugary thing in a cup,” Gakushuu scoffed in amazement. For someone so strong, he didn’t have the best eating decisions.

Karma rolled his eyes right back, catching on to the silent swinging competition, “That ‘syrupy sugary thing in a cup’ is called my emotional drink support, thank you very much.”

“You are so insufferable,” he commented, letting out a startled laugh as his swing jolted from how far up he’d gone, “I can’t believe I thought you were some cool macho guy during the lunchroom fight!” 

“Ah, so you thought I was a cool macho guy, I’ve figured out why you approached me,” Karma snickered.

“Haha, please, enlighten me, Sherlock,” Gakushuu drawled, wishing they could stay like that forever. After all, it wasn’t everyday that he clicked with someone. 

Ren was a fluke, and the only one he really considered a friend in the Five Virtuosos, other than that...he didn’t really have anyone.

Karma grinned mischievously, “You were sinfully attracted to me, and obviously thought to flirt with me enough to get me to fuck your brains out.”

Gakushuu stopped swinging his legs, and let out a roaring laugh. 

He’d never had someone make his laugh like that before. Not since his mom left. Not even Ren. And maybe that’s why he fell in love just a little bit more.

“Who says I’d let you fuck me?” He asked, grabbing the slushie as he passed by Karma. 

The shock on his face was more than enough to make up for the brain freeze he got from sipping the drink, “You really think that I would believe you’d be the fucker with someone you called a ‘cool macho guy’? And I thought you hated slushies!” 

“I said they were disgusting!” Gakushuu corrected, smiling to wide that it hurt as he held the slushie out of reach.

What he didn’t realize about Karma was that he was an absolute psycho.

He yelped as Karma jumped in front of him and hauled him up from his swing, “What the fuck?” 

“Language dearest,” he laughed, drinking the slushie that was still in Gakushuu’s hand, surprisingly not spilled.

Freeze your brain.

Swim in the ice, get lost in the pain

Shut your eyes tight, till you vanish from sight, let nothing remain

Freeze your brain, shatter your skull

Fight pain with more pain

Forget who you are, unburden your load,

Forget in six weeks you’ll be back on the road

When the voice in your head, says you’re better off dead

don’t open a vein - just freeze your brain,

Freeze your brain

Go on and freeze your brain

Gakushuu grinned back and stole the straw back.

“Such rude manners for such a well dressed boy,” Karma teased, and Gakushuu, flushed because adrenaline and their close contact, realized that his back was to the swing set pole.

“Maybe you should learn not to judge by appearance,” he murmured, pulling off the straw in what he hoped was a sensual way. He had decidedly succeeded, if the look that Karma was giving him was any indication.

Karma shrugged, leaning in, “Maybe, maybe not.”

Gakushuu turned his head so Karma’s lips landed on his cheek, “Sorry hon, I don’t give kisses on first dates.”

“Aw, nobody likes a tease,” Karma whined, pulling back with a pout, “If not a kiss on the lips, just give me a peck on the cheek.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” he shrugged, looking at the sky.

“Getting dark,” Karma noted. Gakushuu nodded as he looked at the reds and oranges and pinks that painted the sky.

“Probably should be getting me home, huh.”

“Probably.”

They stayed there for a few moments before getting on the motorcycle and letting Gakushuu off at the gates of his house. Karma whistled, “Pretty big.”

“Yeah...pretty big,” Gakushuu agreed, looking down at the helmet in his hands.

“Pretty lonely?”

“....yeah….pretty lonely.” 

They shared a smile and Gakushuu shoved the helmet into his arms, giving him a peck on the cheek, “See you when your suspension is over.”

“See you,” Karma hummed, a grin on his face, even though Gakushuu had long darted into his large home. 

What an interesting guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hope you liked this! If you'd like more, I'll try to whip up something better than this monster that I made instead of homework.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. tell me if you want more!


End file.
